A Howling Halloween 2: Michael's revenge
by master of the unknown
Summary: Set after part one of season three of Teen Wolf. It has been a full year since Scott had left Haddonfield and a lot has changed since. He returns to Haddonfield but this time he's not alone, he has Stiles. Scott believed Michael to be dead so what will he do when bodies begin to pile up. They dive deep into the past of Michael Myers and discover the secrets behind his madness.


Hello everyone and here we are with the sequel to A Howling Halloween! Now it will start after the first part of Season 3. Scott will return to Haddonfield but this time as an Alpha Werewolf! I'm just as excited as most for this story because just like I enjoy making Naruto/DragonBall Z crossover's I like these kinds two.

Anyways enough of my rambling, you all came for a story and well here it is. I own nothing obviously…...not Teen Wolf, Halloween.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scott McCall yawned loudly while silently tapping his pencil on his desk, he had long ago finished the history assignment issued out to him by the new history teacher. Scott liked this new teacher, after all she wasn't a woman who was secretly a Darach that wanted to kill you, your friends and family all in the name of revenge. Yeah a lot had happened since Scott had returned from his rather interesting adventure in Haddonfield.

An entire pack of Alpha werewolves had descended their wrath upon Beacon Hills, causing mayhem everywhere they went. Their leader, Deucalion had been searching for the rarest types of Alpha's to add to his pack and he had so happened to set his sights on Derek Hale and surprisingly himself. If that wasn't enough, a crazy druid or a Darach as it was called was murdering people in the background and slowly gathering power to eliminate the Alpha pack. If it wasn't bad enough, the Darach at one time had been his teacher and creepy enough, Derek's girlfriend. Scott had been trapped in a corner when the Darach aka Jennifer had kidnapped his mom, Stiles dad and Allison's dad. Scott had been forced to join side's with Deucalion in order to face Jennifer and thats where the leader of the Alpha pack had finally shown everyone why he leaded said pack. He had transformed into what he called his Demon Wolf form and damn had the transformation been powerful. Even with all the sacrifices Jennifer had done and even going so far as to team up with Derek Hale had not been enough to faze the Demon Wolf.

It was only thanks to the Lunar Eclipse that Jennifer hadn't died right away at the hands of Deucalion. The Lunar Eclipse will strip a werewolf regardless of rank of their power for the few minutes its in the sky. Scott believed during that time Jennifer was actually going to succeed in killing them but thanks to Derek Hale's quick thinking, he had Jennifer drain her powers in order to restore Deucalion's vision. Jennifer was not happy at all and when their powers returned, she had surrounded herself in a circle of mountain ash. Scott had decided then and there if he was finally going to stop Jennifer and save everyone that he cared about, he needed to break through that circle. He had successfully done that too and even achieved the power of what is known as a True Alpha. A True Alpha is the rarest of Alpha's as they are Beta's who rise to the position of an Alpha through sheer power of will. The threat of the Alpha pack and the crazy Darach had ended that night and Deucalion had left town as far as he knew. Derek and his sister Corra left to find their own place in the world it seemed. And now here he was, about a month or two after in the same class Jennifer used to teach along with two former Alpha's, Ethan and Aiden.

When Scott had first met the twin's he believed them nothing more than threats to his friends as they had targeted both Lydia and Danny almost instantly but through certain events, Scott was able to make friends with the both of them. While the rest of the class was finishing their assignments, Scott cast a quick glance down at his phone and seen that he had gotten a new text from Tina, his girlfriend from back at Haddonfield. When the whole madness back at Haddonfield cleared up, Scott and Tina had begun a relationship and surprisingly it had only gotten stronger over time. True to his words ever since leaving Haddonfield, Scott and Tina had been texting and calling almost every night. When he told Stiles about it, he had been rather happy that his best friend had been so accepting of it. Scott believed that Stiles was just happy he was dating someone that was not Allison.

Sending a reply back, he looked at the date on his phone. It was October 29th, it had been almost a whole year since he had been in Haddonfield and he was planning on going back to the small town. Except this time Stiles was coming along with him and he was now an Alpha so he was ready to face any threat that could come his way. Scott felt a hand clasp his shoulder and instantly recognized who it was. Turning around he came face to face with his best friend.

"Hey Scotty, so when are we leaving tonight for Haddonfield?" Stiles asked.

"My mom said we should head out about maybe six so we can arrive there around ten or eleven tonight" Scott said. Both heard the school bell ring and they collected their stuff and began making their way to lunch. Since becoming an Alpha, Scott found out his appetite had increased to levels that had Stiles dropping his jaw at first but he had come to accept it as an Alpha thing. The two sat down at their lunch table.

"You know I'm excited about going to a town that doesn't have psycho werewolves or Darachs. Instead it's filled with homicidal killers who can face werewolves in a fight" Stiles said in his usual amount of sarcasm. Scott sighed, ever since he told Stiles about his and Michael's fight last Halloween, the hyperactive teen had gone on and on about it. Stiles had asked him if Michael was a human. Scott had told Stiles that Michael had smelled like a human but he knew that he was also a supernatural being like himself. Stiles had dived deep into research about Jamie's uncle what Michael could possibly be and he came up with only one solution, Michael might be under a curse of some sort. Scott had first shot down the idea instantly but then he listened to Stiles explain it, he said just like the Lycanthropy curse there are plenty of other kinds that can grant a person supernatural abilities.

"Don't worry Stiles, I have asked Jamie, Tina and Rachel if there had been any sighting of Michael recently and they had all said no. I'm sure Michael is either long dead or long gone" Scott said while shoveling a thing of mash potatoes in his mouth. Even though the words left his mouth, Scott couldn't stop the feeling of doubt that entered his mind when he replayed the image of him tossing Michael down into that mine shaft. There was no way for Michael to have survived, after all the police force tossed a whole stick of dynamite down in the hole as well. No one, not even an Alpha or even the Kanima could have survived that. But something was telling him, warning him that his troubles in Haddonfield weren't over, they were just beginning.

"I wouldn't say that my furry friend" Stiles said while taking a sip from his milk. Ignoring the growl from his best friend, Stiles searched through his backpack and went through his folder where he contained a document of the research he had collected on Michael. Stiles had found newspaper clippings on Michael from about ten to eleven years ago. He pulled them out and spread it before Scott. Scott examined the papers, his attention instantly snapping towards the picture of a blond woman. The Alpha knew that must be Michael's sister, Lorie Strode, Jamie's mother.

"I've done some research on our little psychopath and found some interesting things you might want to know. First off back like eleven years ago, Michael had gone after his sister on Halloween. It was reported that his doctor, Sam Loomis, had shot him six times and he fell from a second story ledge and survived. But that same night, Michael had chased his sister to Haddonfield hospital. She barely survived and his doctor had set the man on fire in a massive explosion that almost took out half the hospital" Stiles explained while placing more articles on the lunch table, except this one was from last year. Scott seen his, Jamie's and Tina's face on the front page and he groaned inwardly, his mom sure gave him an ear full about that whole thing when she had seen it on the news.

"So Stiles, what are you trying to say here?" Scott asked, not really getting the point Stiles was trying to make.

"Dude!" Stiles said while throwing his hands up in the air in an almost comical fashion."I've connected that incident to last year's and both seem to take place on Halloween of all holiday's. So I checked curse's that relate back to Halloween and I found this" Stiles pulled out another paper and on it was a symbol that was a line with a triangle flipped on its side."This is what's known as the curse of Thorn"

"Curse of Thorn?"

"Yes, you see long ago, back in the day's when tribes were still around. See a child was selected to be inflicted with the curse of Thorn, this would spare the lives of entire tribes"

"Okay Stiles but what is Thorn exactly?" Instead of replying, Stiles picked out a book and opened it to a page that was bookmarked. The page had the same symbol on the front of it as well.

"Thorn represented a demon that would spread sickness to all. Hell Scott, there were plenty of cults and druids that worshipped it, I'm guessing in order to avoid it's wrath. Anyway's the curse of Thorn is a constellation that would only appear from time to time on the night of Samhain or…"

"Halloween" Scott finished, he had long forgotten about his lunch and was now truly interested in what his friend had to say. "So what you are saying is that Michael might have this curse?"

"I believe it's possible but also impossible at the same time. See the cults that worshipped Thorn vanished a long time ago and for it to even work, Thorn must be inscribed on a baby or at the very latest three years of age. But Michael was placed in the Sanitarium at six, so the question is how did Michael become inflicted with the curse?"

Before the two could say anything else, the lunch bell rang. The two decided they would discuss more about Thorn and come up with other theories later. Scott and Stiles gave the other a farewell before heading off to their respective classes, but neither were really focused on the class, only on the growing mystery that Michael represented, be it that he was still alive or actually dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Two hours)

The school day had finally ended and we now find Scott in his room training with his heavy bag. After returning from Haddonfield, Scott knew something needed to change, he had no obvious fighting style and he used to be lacking in the intelligence department. So Scott used his money to buy himself a heavy bag and began to take his academic studies seriously. Needless to say, Scott has improved in his fighting abilities and his grades had risen from D average to A's. He had also been watching more Mixed Martial Arts to give him idea's on new techniques he could try out. Scott at the moment couldn't afford to take any real lessons but he made due with what he had.

Music rang in Scott's ear's as he struck the bag with a combination of left and right strikes before he lashed out with a kick. The bag shook on its chain but thankfully didn't snap. Scott knew his Alpha strength would have snapped the old chain but he had gotten it replaced with a titanium chain. I bet your wondering how Scott found a titanium chain for his training bag, never underestimate his boss Dr. Deaton. Scott stood back while inhaling some air into his lungs, he glanced at the clock in his room and seen it was around five. Scott had already prepacked his stuff the day earlier and now he was waiting for Stiles to arrive so they can leave for the airport.

"So you're actually leaving huh?" An all too familiar voice asked. Scott turned to see Isaac standing in his bedroom doorway, dressed in his usual leather jacket and dark pants. "So can I come?" Isaac asked. Ever since Derek became a Beta again, Isaac became apart of Scott's pack since he was the town's Alpha now. Even though Isaac and Derek were still friends, Isaac truly believed that Scott was the better Alpha. Scott thought things out instead of rushing into things head first like Derek tended to do, a perfect example was their first real fight with the Alpha pack. Needless to say both Isaac and Scott were still feeling their injuries the next day even with their advanced healing.

"Sorry Isaac but I need someone to keep an eye on Beacon Hills while I'm gone and since Derek's not here anymore. You are the next best choice" Scott said while cleaning the sweat from his forehead.

"Well I'm flattered you think so high of my abilities" This got a chuckle from the Alpha and Isaac."So why are you bringing Stiles then?"

"Stiles has been doing research and he's been bugging me for months about going the next time. I had two options, one was to kill my best friend to finally shut him up or two let him come along with me. Needless to say, option two was a much easier decision" Scott said with a grin. He took off his headphones before taking a sip of his water. After a good long drink, he refocused his attention back to Isaac. "So what are you going to be doing while I'm gone?"

"I don't know man, probably see a movie with Allison or something" Isaac said with a shrug of his shoulders. Yes it was true, Allison and Isaac were dating and Scott couldn't be happier for the two. Usually one would have thought he would have been jealous that his friend and roommate was dating his ex girlfriend but Scott was not jealous, he had Tina after all. Isaac had actually first asked him for permission which surprised him but that showed the Alpha how much respect Isaac actually had for him. Scott gave him his blessing but he threatened the Beta if he should hurt her in anyway… well lets just say it wouldn't be pretty. Isaac got the message alright, especially since Scott had been looking at him with those crimson eyes when he said it and well Isaac wasn't dumb enough to attack his Alpha of all people. It seemed when Allison's dad found out about the two's relationship he gave the Beta the same message except he had a gun pressed to the poor teen's head and a curved knife shoved near his throat.

"Well have fun but not too much fun" Scott said, putting emphasis on the last two words which got a chuckle from the Beta.

"Dude we just started dating, were not ready to push it that far yet" Isaac said while holding up his hands. Isaac walked over and gave the training bag a strike while the two supernatural teen's went into conversation about random topics or events be they sports, music or girls.

Twenty minutes had passed by before they watched Stiles walk into his room with his suitcase in one hand and his school bag slung over his shoulder. Scott had asked him why he needed his school bag and Stiles just said it was to continue his research. Scott believed Stiles liked to dive into information a little too much especially about stuff that could harm or possibly kill him. Scott and Stiles gave Isaac a goodbye before they piled into Melissa's car and were on their way to the airport.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Haddonfield)

Tina shuffled her feet nervously as she kept glancing back at the clock which read it was around ten at night. Tina, Rachel, Jamie and Rachel's parents were all gathered at Haddonfield's airport and were waiting for Scott and his friend to arrive. Tina would be lieing if she denied that she was nervous at the moment, why you might ask? Well she was about to see her boyfriend for the first time in over a year. Sure they had texted, called each other and even video chatted at sometimes but seeing the other in person was a whole different kind of thing. Being able to actually hold that person close to you, tell them how much you care for them and all that stuff that came with relationships. Over the year, plenty of guys had tried to ask her out but none of them no matter how good looking could match up to Scott and besides could they claim to be an Alpha werewolf.

"Plane from Beacon Hills, California, now landing" Tina heard a female voice say over the announcements and she felt a small shiver of excitement and worry fill her. Scott's plane had finally landed and he would be walking in at any moment. Would he still think she was as cute as she had been a year ago? Would he like what she was wearing? These kind of questions and so many more filled her head. But those thoughts were cut off when she felt a hand squeeze her shoulder in comfort. Tina glanced to her side to see Rachel giving her a smile.

"Don't worry Tina, I'm sure Scott will think you are as beautiful as ever. There is no need to be nervous"

"What makes you think I am nervous?"

"Your hands are trembling" Rachel said and both glanced down. True to her word, Tina's hands were slightly shaking and she took a couple of breaths to calm down.

"Cousin Scott!" Everyone heard Jamie shout and all turned to where she was looking at. Tina felt her breath hitch in her throat, his appearance had almost taken her breath away. And following behind him was another teenage boy. Jamie didn't waist any time from running over towards Scott.

"Hey Jamie!" Scott dropped his luggage and held out his arms. He lifted the tiny girl up in his arms and gave her a hug. Stiles smiled slightly at seeing the display of family affection. Scott soon found himself embraced by his other cousin Rachel, she had almost squeezed the life out of him while telling him over and over how much she missed him.

"Its great to see all of you again, I want you all to meet my best friend Stiles, he's sort of the brain of my whole….pack I guess" Scott said while smiling. Even though he was the Alpha of Beacon Hills now, it was still ackward to call him and his friends a pack of all things. Scott's senses instantly caught a rather familiar scent. He looked away from Jamie, Rachel and the others to see Tina standing a few feet away. Scott felt his heart hammer in his chest, she looked just as beautiful as when he had last seen her. "Tina" Scott whispered.

"Scott" Tina said with a smile. Within seconds, she closed the distance between the two and hugged Scott tightly, burying her head in his jacket. He could feel the shirt underneath his jacket beginning to dampen, he knew she was crying in joy. It seemed that it was true, that old saying about how the heart does indeed grow fonder over time. Tina looked up from his shirt and he watched as his girlfriend's eyes sparkled slightly due to the light mixing with the tears, Scott didn't care though as he believed it made her look more beautiful. No more words needed to be said, a time for talking could be for later, right now she needed him and he needed her. Scott brought his lips down and met Tina's own in a rather passionate kiss that almost made the girl weak in the knees.

"Eww cousin Scott and Tina are kissing" Jamie said. This caused everyone to laugh even both Tina and Scott as they broke their kiss. Scott introduced Stiles to Tina and everyone began to make their way out of the airport. Scott knew one thing though, he was truly happy to be back in Haddonfield.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well thats where the first chapter will end today. What did you all think?

MasterOfTheUnknown.


End file.
